Affairs Of The Heart
by RPearce
Summary: ONE SHOT! Lucius and Bella. He's too stubborn to give in, and she's to stubborn to give up!


**Authors note-** Sorry I havnt updated 'Trials', have had to put it on hold after having found my copy of Half Blood Prince, and have made some MASSIVE errors in the plot, so the chapters I had lined up have to be completely rewritten...and with my uni work piling up i doubt i'll be free to do that soon.

-**This is a one shot starring Lucius and Bella...a couple few write about...face it, Lu will never cheat on Cissy no matter who throws themselves at him...and Bella is one who will always get what she wants...how delicious.**

-

Affairs of the Heart

Lucius took a sip of brandy and pinched the bridge of his nose painfully. Whether his headache had come on deliberately to give him an excuse not to do work he didn't know, either way…he had a deadline tomorrow and he needed to deliver. He grimaced and read through another roll of parchment, his head throbbing more painfully with every word. Eventually he lost his temper and angrily threw all the parchment onto the floor with a snarl.

A _woosh_ of flames from the room next door, made him instinctively reach for his wand. He charged out of his office into the hall and saw a hooded Deatheater stumble out of his fireplace.

"_Are you INSANE?_" Lucius roared. How dare they use his house as refuge, especially when Potter and his little friends practically yelled 'Deatheater' every time he walked past them. He had to lay low until it blew over, not have Deatheaters hiding in his home.

"Temper Temper!" A high voice erupted from the cloaked figure.

Lucius clenched his teeth in annoyance. _"What are you doing here Bella?"_

"If you recall…you're married to my sister!" Bella lowered her hood and shook out her long black hair.

"She's not here…she's with Draco…she'll be back la-"

"I can wait." Bella trilled and removed her cloak, laying it on the back of a nearby chair lazily.

Lucius pursed his lips and stormed angrily back into his office. There was only so much of her he could stand…she was irritating, she was stubborn, she was nosy, and always left the house in shambles. He got to his knees and picked up all the parchment he had thrown earlier. A headache was nothing compared to an afternoon alone with Bellatrix Lestrange!

He sat himself back down at his desk and mulled over the work once more. He had barely read a sentence when a shadow cast over the papers. He looked up. Bella was leaning against the doorframe, a sneering smile stretched across her face.

"Working on a Sunday!" She tutted.

"At least some of us _work_!" He sneered and continued reading. "Besides I never took you for a religious person Bella…or is it just another excuse to tell me that I'm not good enough for your sister?" He looked up…she frowned. "_Kept her out of Azkaban didn't I_?" He said darkly.

Bella clenched her fists angrily but said nothing…this was his house, and he would throw her out of it if she gave him excuse to. Then again…that act alone would be considered traitorous to the Dark Lord. She approached the window and looked out over the gardens.

Lucius was on his feet in seconds. He charged up to her and drew the curtains closed. "_Has fifteen years in Azkaban damaged your brain! YOU CANNOT BE SEEN!_" He roared and towered over her. She was unfazed, and smiled sinisterly at him from behind black eyes. This seemed to enrage him further.

"I have worked too hard to keep my family safe…having you wandering around my house when I'm under suspicion does not bode well for either of us!"

"Well if it disturbs you so…"

"_It does_."

"I'll have no choice but to leave…If we are ever in need of refuge…I know where we are not welcome…" She sneered and turned to go.

"Bella wait!" He sighed. He couldn't have her running to the Dark Lord and complaining to him…he would most certainly be punished.

She turned slowly and stood opposite him with a victorious smile erupting from the corner of her mouth.

"_I'm sorry_." He forced himself to hiss. "Could you please just be more careful when visiting…that's all I want."

"That's all you want?" She looked up at him. A glint I her eye suggested she was thinking something sinister. Lucius looked into her eyes and clenched his teeth angrily.

"That's all I want!" He repeated, his face inches from her own, then he turned to leave.

"That's it…run away…you're a_ coward_." Bella laughed.

Lucius whirled around, "_You know you sound like my father!_"

"Well he was a clever man!" Bella sneered back.

Lucius grabbed her shoulders and rammed her into a bookcase. Books rained down around them and she was momentarily taken aback. "I am _NOT a coward_! I saw to that when I had him _killed!_"

"Abraxas died of Dragonpox." Bella scoffed.

"Strange don't you think, that at a time when Dragonpox epidemics were believed to have passed…that one should start right here in Wiltshire." Lucius leant toward her, his teeth bared as he spoke. "_and I am miraculously…unaffected!_"

"That epidemic killed ten people…including your father…"

"_Coward_ am I?" Lucius smiled.

"Obviously I underestimated you!" Bella leant closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He flinched slightly but didn't move.

"_You're not a coward." _She whispered in his ear. "_But I am._ _I sat back and watched you marry my sister…when I knew she didn't deserve you."_

"I wasn't some _prize_…handed out to one of the Black sisters!" Lucius sneered, "…I chose Narcissa…I _love_ Narcissa!"

"Then let go of me." Bella couldn't move…Lucius had her pinned against the bookcase. He let go of her immediately, realising his mistake, but he didn't step back.

Bella stood on her tiptoes and made to kiss him but he turned his head, lifting his jaw out of reach. She looked away and planted a soft kiss on his neck, just beneath his ear. "_Still so stubborn." _She hissed. "_Tell Cissy I stopped by_!" She sneered, and pushed him out of her way as she stormed out of the room. Lucius didn't say anything, he tenderly touched the spot she kissed, then grimaced, before letting out an angry roar and hurling his brandy glass at the wall.

-

-hope you enjoyed it...impossible couples no.1


End file.
